Older people often remember with great fondness the games of their youth. Neighborhood children would often play tag, board games, baseball, badminton, horseshoes, and darts. While some of those games are still popular they are not as popular as they once were.
One (1) reason for the decline in popularity of these older games is that today's children, and even some adults, are more influenced by fast action computer games, movies, and other such activities that incorporate sound and light effects. However, some of the older games combined elements of both competition and skill that are difficult to replicate on a computer and if given a try would compete well with today's modern games.
One (1) such game incorporates tossing a projectile towards a receiving board that floats on a volume of water within a container. A successful toss, when the projectile passes into the target, results in a score. There are many different ways to determine who wins such a game and can be implemented as follows: high score, first to a score, or first to accumulate a given score are some of the possibilities.
The challenge of simply tossing a projectile towards a target should not be underrated. It can be remarkably challenging and fun, and if a player becomes too skilled the difficulty can be increased simply by moving the game further away from the player(s), establishing a boundary, or other rules geared towards increasing the game's difficulty. Accordingly, there exists a need for a game which incorporates tossing a projectile towards a receiving board in a manner which is simple while challenging, adaptable with respect to difficulty and most importantly fun.